dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Brigmore Witches
The Brigmore Witches are a cult of female practicioners of black magic, fanatically devoted to their leader Delilah Copperspoon, who bestows their powers upon them. Like their mistress, the Brigmore Witches are in opposition to the Kaldwin Family and any who would protect or aid the Kaldwins. As magic users, they are also mortal enemies to the Abbey of the Everyman and its Overseers, although they have been known to manipulate the Abbey for their own gain. Appearances In Dishonored's final DLC, The Brigmore Witches, the witches are located in the city of Dunwall, taking up residence in the abandoned Brigmore Manor. From there, they plot against enemies like Emily Kaldwin or Daud, turning Daud's followers against him, directing Overseers to storm his base, and attacking his allies. They serve as the main antagonists of the DLC. In Dishonored 2, the cult has formed anew and aids Delilah in the coup against Emily Kaldwin. The witches are located in the Royal Conservatory of Karnaca, but can also be found elsewhere, as many of them followed Delilah to Dunwall Tower and have taken residence there. They are in league with Duke Luca Abele of Serkonos, enjoying the support of the Grand Serkonan Guard as well as the parts of the Dunwall City Watch that are loyal to Delilah. In Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, remnants of the cult can be found in the Royal Conservatory, being interrogated, tortured to death, and dissected by Overseers. Deprived of their once formidable powers with the loss of Delilah and with nowhere else to go, others joined the Eyeless Gang. History Founding The cult was first founded by Delilah Copperspoon in 1835,Timeline in ''Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives'' using the Arcane Bond the Outsider's Mark gifted her to draw women from all across the Isles to her and under her influence. The first to join was the aristocrat, Breanna Ashworth.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)|''"Delilah. Breanna was the first to hear our call."]] In the same year, they first encountered Daud. Years in Dunwall (1835-1837) In the following years, the cult operated throughout DunwallIdle Chat: ''"Had to leave the Flooded District, we did. For sure. Then the warehouse. How long will we stay at the manor? How long..." with unknown purpose, until they eventually settled in Brigmore Manor in 1836. There, they prepared a ritual which would allow Delilah to permanently possess the body of Emily Kaldwin, heiress to the Imperial Throne. In 1837, this ultimately brought them into conflict with the assassin Daud and his Whalers gang, leading to the witches turning Daud's lieutenant, Billie Lurk, against him, directing Overseers to attack the Whalers' base in the Flooded District, and sending scouts to intercept Daud in Drapers Ward. In the end, Daud defeated Delilah, banishing her from the material realm and leaving the coven leaderless. This lead to the witches losing their powers and the cult scattering.[[Bringing Back Delilah|''"After Delilah fell to the assassin Daud, her magic was lost and the Coven scattered."]] Preparing the Coup (1849-1852) In 1849, the call from Delilah, who had found a way to regain her power in the Void, began reaching women across the Isles again, including Breanna Ashworth. Ashworth gathered allies and performed a ritual that returned Delilah from her banishment in the void, giving the cult its leader. In the following years, the cult's witches gathered in Karnaca and prepared to elevate their leader to the Imperial Throne in Dunwall, even sending an agent to Dunwall who would try to corrupt the followers of the Empress in 1850.Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit - The action is set in 1850 and is stated as taking place 12 years after ''Dishonored. After the Coup In 1852, the coven aided Delilah in her briefly successful coup against Emily Kaldwin, and numerous witches moved to Dunwall in the aftermath, taking residence in Dunwall Tower and defending it against City Watch still loyal to Kaldwin and an assault by the Overseers, lead by High Overseer Yul Khulan. The witches who remained in Karnaca aided Breanna Ashworth in her efforts to corrupt the Oracular Order to their will, until Emily Kaldwin put a stop to those plans by eliminating Ashworth. Ultimately, the coven's leader Delilah was defeated once more, this time by Emily Kaldwin, and the coven lost its power again.[[Outsider Shrines/Speeches|''"In Dunwall, with the death of Delilah Copperspoon, her coven lost its power and their short-lived coup came to an end."]] The witches remaining in the Royal Conservatory were either killed or captured and tortured by the Abbey's Overseers. Equipment and skills Each witch receives her powers from Delilah via a version of Arcane Bond, similar to Daud and his assassins. Witches possess several supernatural abilities such as Blink and Thorns and can also perform a Windblast-like scream. Master Witches are capable of summoning Blood Briars, tendrils that pull and ensnare their enemy, causing significant damage, and creating gravehounds from dead wolfhounds. In addition, they are also equipped with swords made out of whale bones. When in combat, the Painted Flesh ability changes a witch's skin colour depending on their subtype:Developer Commentary - Thorns *In ''The Brigmore Witches, all witches are of the same subtype, turning green during combat, and the change reverts with their death. When they blink, they disappear in a ball of green light and leave behind yellow leaves. *In Dishonored 2, there are several subtypes, indicating a witch's skillset: **Some witches turn pale, their eyes turn bright orange, white cracks appear on their skin, and the roses they wear turn white. They possess the Blink ability and occasionally use a Windblast-like scream when in melee range. **Others turn alabaster white, oily black stains ooze from their eyes and mouth, and their roses take on the same oily black appearance. These witches use Blink and Thorns. **A few witches turn black with eyes and spots that glow red. Similarly, their roses turn black with subtly glowing red within. This type of witch not only uses Blink and Thorns, but also summons Blood Briars, which will last only a few moments and expire after that or when their summoner is defeated. Some of this type of witches can also target themselves and their allies with a type of magic the results of which are unknown at this point. **While all subtypes use Blink and leave black ash behind, the effects vary from group to group. The first subtype disappears and reappears in balls of white light and white smoke. The second leaves behind grey slime that falls to the ground after blinking away, and grey smoke forms when they reappear. The third disappears and reappears in orange smoke and flying sparks. Delilah's blink shares the same animation with the third subtype, while her clones leave behind jet black slime. Witches use Blink with considerable skill, enabling them to teleport without regards to line of sight and escaping the grasp of supernatural powers like Windblast, Blink Assault, or Far Reach instantly. There are a number of witches that possess skills which are not normally seen in other members: *Melina demonstrates an otherwise-unseen power by destroying a room at Coldridge Prison, though it is unknown exactly how it works. *Naria can blink away instantly when she is directly looked upon within a certain range, even if she herself doesn't seem to notice the onlooker. *The Wyrmwood Witch can turn paintings into reality, an ability only seen manifested in Delilah. *Lucinda can perform a spell that involves cutting off the face of one person, inserting a lens of the Oraculum into the head, and uses him to control the mind of another person.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 31 Quotes ''The Brigmore Witches'' Idle Chat *''"One of my dear sisters has wandered away from here."'' (when noticing a companion is missing) *''"Someone should be here. I'll watch for our enemies."'' (when noticing a companion is missing) *''"I wonder if she's the one who's been putting teeth under my pillow. Tonight I'll close my eyes and pretend to sleep."'' *''"It's only right that I took it. My sister had no need of such a thing. It was rightfully mine."'' *''"I will comb her hair again in the evening. And another time on the following night. Then on the third I'll put a needle to her throat."'' *''"Does Lady Delilah favor me, do you think? Has she mentioned me?"'' *''"This place is always so wet. My mother and father kept a dry house. So clammy here."'' *''"Where can I find the heart of a bloodox, now that all the farmers are dead from the plague?"'' *''"Someone is prowling, my love. Someone who's not supposed to be here."'' (when noticing a companion is missing) *''"There is someone here. I know it."'' (when noticing a companion is missing) *''"Had to leave the Flooded District, we did. For sure. Then the warehouse. How long will we stay at the manor? How long..."'' *''"No, no, it's one thimble of quick-silver and three kingsparrow feathers. Never the other way 'round."'' *''"Watch for his shadow. Listen for the heels of his boots. He is here, I tell you."'' *''"I'll start a new pair of boots tomorrow. These are worn down and I feel a draft on my toes."'' Idle Questions *''"Are we to watch Lady Delilah paint tonight?"'' *''"Are you brewing the elixir again this week?"'' *''"Will you join us for a swim later?"'' *''"Is the new sister settled in yet? Will she last, I wonder?"'' *''"Will Lady Delilah feast us with a brace of rabbits tonight?"'' *''"Will we leave this place soon or stay for another season?"'' Idle Answers *''"Please. I'm sick of hearing about it."'' *''"Yes, of course, my love."'' *''"Really, sister. You ought to have your mind on more important things."'' *''"I wish I knew."'' *''"There's little chance of that."'' *''"Oh, yes, my dear. Oh, yes."'' Searching *''"Let me see, where could you be?"'' *''"Be thorough. We must make sure."'' *''"Oh, I'll find you!"'' *''"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"'' *''"We know you're here, you skullwug!"'' *''"If you come out I have a present for you."'' *''"You must be frightened. Show yourself, little toad."'' *''"Come out, dear. It's no use."'' *''"You're going to suffer when I find you."'' *''"Someone is prowling, my love. Someone who's not supposed to be here.”'' *''"There is someone here. I know it."'' Alerted *''"Oh, no!"'' *''"By the Void!"'' *''"Gone, gone. Just like that."'' (when enemy escapes) *''"Cunning, but we'll meet again and I'll pull out your veins."'' (when enemy escapes) *''"Gone, gone, gone away. And we only wanted to play."'' (when enemy escapes) *''"Wake up, you fool."'' (when finding unconscious body) *''"And who might this be, I wonder?"'' *''"Where are you?!"'' *''"Come out, now! I'll have your eyes."'' Attacking *''"Bring him down, sisters!"'' *''"Get around him!"'' *''"Here's a friend for you!"'' (when summoning a blood briar) *''"I call you from the Void!"'' (when summoning a blood briar) *''"We will make you suffer, little toad."'' *''"Your blood will be ours!"'' *''"Your blood will make a fine soup."'' *''"Help me! A stranger is among us!"'' *''"We'll hang you from a tree tonight!"'' *''"I will put your teeth on a silk thread."'' *''"Tonight we'll burn you to ashes."'' *''"I will bend you across my knee!"'' *''"I'll read signs from your guts!"'' *''"To the Void with you!"'' *''"Sisters, help me!"'' *''"Lay down, my love!"'' *''"Strike at him!"'' *''"He's clever."'' *''"Watch out!"'' *''"Bleed for us!"'' *''"Fall and die!"'' *''"Ha-HA!"'' *''"Die!"'' *''"I'll eat your heart, you scamp!"'' *''"Stab at him!"'' Return to Idle *''"Nothing then. Another spirit playing mischief."'' ''Dishonored 2'' Idle Chat *''"Even if I was to die today, I don't regret anything."'' *''"In my previous life, I died of boredom in a stinking office. "'' *''"Okay, now I'm jumpy. Seeing things in the shadows. Hearing things in the wind."'' *''"I hear you, my mistress. I'm your devoted servant."'' *''"I'm certain he's still around. Gotta be careful."'' (on alert) *''"No way he left."'' (on alert) *''"The bloodflies need some fresh meat. And they're going to get it!"'' (on alert) *''"Not going anywhere. I'll be there when that monster's back."'' (on alert) Investigating a disturbance *''"Seems every time I turn around there's another commotion."'' *''"I don't like that. Better have a look."'' *''"Something's going on. That's for sure. Better keep my eyes open."'' *''"Something's up. Just when I thought I might relax a little. Isn't that always the way?"'' Searching *''"Come on, don't be shy!"'' *''"I saw you! No use hiding."'' *''"Playing hide and seek, are we?"'' *''"I know you're here somewhere..."'' *''"He has to be close..."'' *''"Show yourself, you monster!"'' *''"I'll find you, you know!"'' *''"You are a nuisance to the city! Didn't anybody tell you?"'' *''"I hope you kissed your kids goodbye this morning."'' *''"Too late for her."'' (when finding a dead witch) *''"No! Is she dead?"'' (when finding a dead witch) *''"Her death won't go unpunished."'' (when finding a dead witch) *''"You had no right! You butcher!"'' (when finding a dead witch) *''"She was worth more than you can ever dream to be."'' (when finding a dead witch) *''"Thank the Void, she's alive." (when finding an unconscious witch) *"Wake up, sister!" (when finding an unconscious witch) *"Come on! Now's not the time for a nap!" (when finding an unconscious witch) Searching in Groups *"Ready your thorns, ladies."'' *''"Look everywhere!"'' *''"Find anything?"'' *''"Be careful, he's probably hiding somewhere close."'' Returning to Idle *''"Oh well, nevermind."'' *''"No one here, apparently."'' *''"Whatever."'' Being Possessed * "Ooh, there's someone beneath my skin." * "Curious, I can feel you behind my eyes." * "Careful now. I might not let you leave." * "Two minutes of bliss, with you inside me, my love." * "Wait, I'm not alone." * "Who's this, then?" * "Hm. Good riddance." (after Possession ends) * "That felt nice." (after Possession ends) Attacking *''"I won't let him escape!"'' *''"I'll fill my pillow with your hair, for luck!"'' *''"I'll rip your guts apart!"'' *''"You don't stand a chance anyway!"'' *''"See what I can do?"'' *''"How do you want to die? I have plenty of ideas!"'' *''"Now, I'll be - here!"'' (when teleporting) *''"Here to there!"'' (when teleporting) *''"Step outside and back!"'' (when teleporting) *''"Where will I go next?!" (when teleporting) *"Gone and returned!"'' (when teleporting) *''"Come back here!" (when enemy is out of range) *"You don't stand a chance anyway!"'' (when enemy is out of range) *''"Think you're safe over there?"'' (when enemy is out of range) *''"Throwing knives with my mind!"'' (when using Thorns) *''"Field mice with TEETH!" (when using Thorns) *"Stab the air!" (when using Thorns) *"Fall on a harvest fork!" (when using Thorns) *"An old nail in the foot!"'' (When using Thorns) *''"Cat's claws!" (when using Thorns) *"Rusty wire, poke the skin!" (when using Thorns) *"Hmmm..."'' (when using Thorns) *''"Time to cry and bleed!"'' *''"I'll see you in the void!"'' *''"We'll both die, but you're going first!"'' *''"For Delilah!"'' *''"You deserve to bleed!"'' *''"Let's see how you die!"'' *''"Curl around a pretty neck!"'' (when using Bloodbriar) *''"Growing a vine with my mind!"'' (when using Bloodbriar) *''"You should have stayed in your boring little world!"'' *''"I'll grind your skull into a very fine powder and drink it with tea!"'' *''"I'll paint my nails red with your blood!"'' *''"Oh, interesting!"'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"How did you do that??"'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"I'll scoop your brains out and learn this trick for myself!"'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"Such powers are a waste on you!"'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"Where did you steal that trick?"'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"Hm, impressive!"'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"That's a trick I could use!"'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"You don't deserve the gift of magic!"'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"So you're marked? I need to cut off your hand then."'' (when spotting supernatural powers) *''"Now isn't this a surprise! A touch of the Outsider."'' (when spotting supernatural powers) Trivia *Delilah does not appear to use the Painted Flesh ability as her skin does not change color. Unlike other witches, Breanna Ashworth will only change partially to a red and black color and not use Painted Flesh in combat. *In Dishonored, the Brigmore Witches are mentioned in a note by Anton Sokolov about making statues of the witches for the Golden Cat. **They are also the subject of a note in the first building where Corvo is imprisoned during The Flooded District. *In addition to serving Delilah, the Brigmore Witches take a particular interest in Daud; Delilah claims in The Knife of Dunwall that she is sparing him for the "sake of her sisters", and two witches in the Brigmore Manor solarium can be heard claiming their sisters speak of him with awe, "like stupid school girls". **Daud is even said to have briefly allied with the Brigmore Witches,"And for a time, before a schism developed, he counted the Brigmore Witches among his allies." although he never heard of Delilah before the events of The Knife of Dunwall."Delilah Copperspoon. Who is she and why is everyone afraid of her?" *According to Harvey Smith, the Brigmore Witches are "a diverse mix, all called by Delilah's Arcane Bond power", and they come from different cultures and socio-economic levels.Developer Commentary - Brigmore Witches *The first person to join Delilah was Breanna Ashworth, and "they roamed the lands, wild and free". *River krusts and bloodflies do not attack witches. Gallery ''The Brigmore Witches'' art book great trials.jpg|Concept art. brigmore witch no green.jpg|Concept render of a Brigmore Witch. brigmore witches concept.jpg|Brigmore Witches concept renders. Delilah.png|Delilah Copperspoon, leader of the Brigmore Witches. Brigmore Witches 10.jpg|Brigmore Witches. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitInterior 2.jpg|Concept art of a witch in Brigmore Manor. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitThe Brigmore Witches Gravehounds.jpg|A Brigmore witch and gravehounds. Brigmore Witches 12.jpg|Daud battling a Brigmore witch. Brigmore Witches 01.jpg|Daud using Pull on a Brigmore witch. Witch interrogation.png|Melina, a witch, after her death at Coldridge Prison. Maria02.png|Up close shot of Naria, the scout at the Riverfront. Evie, delilahs masterwork (3).png|Evie, a Brigmore witch. Evie, delilahs masterwork (4).png|Two witches conversing. Evie, delilahs masterwork (6).png|Evie using Thorns. Sweet Tilda, delilahs masterwork.png|Tilda, a Brigmore witch. Tilda 4, delilahs masterwork.png|A witch's skin turning green through the Painted Flesh ability. Witch sewer statue.png|A witch speaks to a statue of Delilah in the Drapers Ward Sewer System. screens03 witch sewers2.png|A witch in the Drapers Ward Sewer. Dis witch01.png|Daud stabs a Brigmore witch. Brigmore witch sewer.jpg|The Brigmore Witch in the sewer transforms. witch01.png|Daud fights a witch in the Drapers Ward Sewer. screens02 witch sword2.png|Daud uses Bend Time while fighting a witch. screens02 witch.png|Daud fights a Brigmore Witch outside the Brigmore Manor. Brigmore Witch firing Dart Delilah's Masterwork TBW.png|A witch uses Thorns against Daud. screens02 witch turncoat.png|Isabelle, the turncoat, informs Daud of Delilah's plans. Brigmorewitchgreen.jpg|A Brigmore Witch, turned green. brigmore witch01.png|A dead Brigmore Witch. 04 witch sneak.png|Daud sneaks up on a witch. high res witch.png|A Brigmore Witch. 04 witch sneak2.png|Daud sneaks up on a witch in the Brigmore Manor. 04 witches.png|Two witches converse in the gallery. Tilda 3, delilahs masterwork.png|A master witch summoning a Blood Briar. 04 pradclif witch.png|A witch after killing Overseer Pradclif. Screens02 witch sword.png|A closeup of a Witch's Blade used by the Brigmore Witches. Tarot03.jpg|A Brigmore Witch on a tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. ''Dishonored 2'' Witch concept art2.png|Concept art for witches in Dishonored 2. Dis 2 Witches Concept high res.jpg|High res version of the previous concept art. Witch concept art.png|Concept art for witches in Dishonored 2. Dishonored 2 Combat GamesCom 1471271816-pc-games.png|A witch attacking Emily. Dishonored 2 Witches.png|Emily facing a group of witches. DelStatueD2.png|Breanna Ashworth speaking to a statue of Delilah. PAX Wolfhound.png|A witch glancing at a dead wolfhound. TortoiseWitch.png|A witch near one of the expositions in the Royal Conservatory Amelia1.png|Amelia at the Royal Conservatory pretending to be Delilah. Francesca1.png|Francesca patrols the front of the Royal Conservatory. Francesca2.png|Francesca berates Amelia for mimicking Delilah. A witch from Dishonored 2.png|A witch in Dishonored 2. ConservatoryWitches.jpg|Two witches talking in the Royal Conservatory. ConservatoryWitch.jpg|A witch in the Royal Conservatory. HB AncientUpgrade.png|A witch on one of the Masterwork upgrades for the howling bolt. References de:Brigmore-Hexen es:Aquelarre de Brigmore ru:Бригморские Ведьмы it:Streghe di Brigmore zh:布莱格摩尔的女巫 Category:Enemies Category:Supernatural Category:Character Classes Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Dishonored 2